May 2145
1 May 2145 ANCHOR: Today VidWeb has announced that M'ti will be the new co-host of the ''Late Net'' show. And how does Jay Cypherman feel about sharing the spotlight? CYPHERMAN: Great! I think it's... great! Matty's such a... great guy and, well, you may not believe this, but we have a lot in common. I mean, both came from humble origins – both of us were born out in the sticks, so to speak (heh-heh). I've got more experience, of course – years more experience. But he's one... talented guy. Yes sir... one talented guy... (heh-heh). 2 May 2145 ANCHOR: Was it the stinging criticism from Thomas Dowter? Or has she simply decided that the time is right? Whatever the reason, Maria Gonzales will try to convince the World Congress to listen to her. Debbie Gonsher explains. GONSHER (stiffly; reading): Our Lady of the Net has agreed to a public demonstration of her special powers next Tuesday afternoon. She wishes to make clear that she does this reluctantly because she feels it diminishes the serious nature of her mission. She wishes to emphasize that she was not sent here to provide a side show for the World Congress. (becoming enthusiastic as she breaks from the text) And that's true. She wasn't. But let me tell you: this won't be no side show – this will be the main event! A miracle! And then you'll believe! Then you'll all believe! Even you, Thomas Dowter! 3 May 2145 AUDIO STING: News from the NAU. ANCHOR: Chief Darryl King led a squad of SWAT clones in a raid on the secret headquarters of the renegade Earth First Brigade. There have been fatalities. We take you now to President Clarke's press conference on the raid. CLARKE: With eighteen members captured and eight dead, I think we can safely say that we've cut the heart out of Cameron Grant's Earth First Brigade. ANCHOR: Was Cameron Grant among the casualties? CLARKE: No, and unfortunately he's not among the captured either. We suspect he was tipped off by someone in the Horde who saw us coming, and like the rat he is, he scurried down another hole. But we'll find him. It's just a matter of time. 4 May 2145 ANCHOR: Although the Earth First Brigade may be battered by yesterday's raid on its secret headquarters, it is not beaten. This defiant message was posted in the Net earlier today. GRANT: The NAU has declared war on the Earth First Brigade. Fine. If it's war you want, it's war you'll get. No quarter – no prisoners. And another thing: I've got a pretty good idea who leaked our location to King and his goons. I'm gunning for you, Swann! (raises his fist) "R" is dead – Earth First rules! ANCHOR: Chief Darryl King has denied that Kyle Swann played any part in yesterday's raid. In fact, no one has seen or heard from the ex-rebel leader for weeks. Where is Kyle Swann? 5 May 2145 ANCHOR: The dandefox: nuisance or threat? The Martian plant can now be found everywhere – from isolated tropical islands to the pavement cracks in our largest cities. Giant specimens were recently discovered in the Amazon jungle. Psychic debunker Thomas Dowter has had enough – and thinks he has a possible solution. DOWTER: Frankly, I'm sick of the nasty little things. They're all over my yard, choking my rose garden – it'd be okay if they were edible, but they're poisonous to everyone but that Matty character. Yeah, I know they're pretty, but enough is enough. So here's my plan: Let's have Maria Gonzales come over to my place next week. For her "miracle" she can levitate all the dandefoxes out of my yard. She pulls that off, she gets my seal of approval. 8 May 2145 ANCHOR: Captain Mike McDonald of Operation Reach Out confirmed that there is a serious bio-support problem aboard the Nautilus. We go now to Captain McDonald from the flight deck of the historic ship as it makes its way to Europa. Captain, what can you tell us about the problem? McDONALD: We've got a serious and hazardous malfunction of the Nautilus's bio-support system. ANCHOR: What systems have been effected? McDONALD: The biggest problem has been the disruption of the three-day sleep cycle of the crew. Team members are being awakened well before their shift and their fatigue level is getting dangerously high. ANCHOR: Any clue as to what's the cause? McDONALD: We're working on it up here, and so is Dr. Rylo's team on Earth. But so far, there's no answer. 9 May 2145 ANCHOR: The mystery woman of Key West delivers! Before a massed crowd of followers, scoffers and curious on-lookers gathered outside the Ernest Hemingway Museum, Maria Gonzales gave the world a sign that she does indeed have strange powers. At precisely 12 noon, Gonzales raised her hands heavenward, and all the six-toed cats on the Hemingway grounds – and only the six-toed cats – levitated in the air. The mewling cats remained suspended for 13 minutes in a eerie display. Gonzales follower Debbie Gonsher was visibly moved. GONSHER: Maria Gonzales has given the world the miracle it wanted. Now everyone will believe that she carries a message for the planet! 10 May 2145 ANCHOR: The source of the problem aboard spaceship Nautilus has been found. Mission Captain McDonald gave this report. McDONALD: The problem in the shipboard computer system has been isolated. We've discovered that there is an intelligent virus inside the computer. The virus targets only those systems related to crew functioning, such as temperature, sleep monitoring, and nutrition. The intelligent virus seems to act almost mischievously. ANCHOR: Captain, is everything okay now? McDONALD: No. We're trapping the virus when and where we can, but it's intelligent. It can avoid us. Most of the ship's systems are slowly returning to normal. We're finally getting some rest. But there's a more important question. Who created this virus? How did it get here? Was it an accident... or sabotage? 11 May 2145 ANCHOR: Who planted the intelligent computer virus aboard the Nautilus? No-one seems to know for sure. RYLO: Look, there are so many programs interacting to keep Nautilus functioning that the virus could have come from anywhere – even one of the team's own databases. I'm not sure anyone 'planted' it. DROID: Oh, is this the best! Now we have a ship in deep space with a psychotic computer virus. Doesn't this ring a bell. Hello? Anybody home? Stanley Kubrick's 2001 showed us what happens when you send humans off with an over-achieving computer. HAL killed everyone on board. Captain Mike and his crew better watch their backs! 12 May 2145 ANCHOR: The alien visitor has become the media's new darling. And last night's Jay Cypherman programme showed why. CYPHERMAN: (in mid guffaw) Now, Bimbetta tell us... is the life of a holovid dancer filled with all the glamour we can imagine? BIMBETTA: Actually, Jay, no. It's terribly lonely out there in the Net. (turning to M'ti) M'ti, do you ever get lonely? M'TI: Only when I'm by myself. (Audience laughs. Bimbetta strokes his arm.) BIMBETTA: Poor baby. CYPHERMAN: Hey, er, Bimbetta I was wondering what– BIMBETTA: Mti, and you don't even remember if you have any family, do you? M'TI: I can even remember what I forgot. BIMBETTA: (to audience) Oh, he's so cute! 15 May 2145 ANCHOR: FTL flashpolls show that M'ti is now more popular than the regular LateNet host, Jay Cypherman. VISUAL: (Roll partial clip of show) CYPHERMAN: So, Bimbetta, I hear you want to act in the holovids? BIMBETTA: Oh, enough about moi. (tuning to M'ti). I want to learn everything I can about M'ti. (to audience) And I think your audience does too. (Thunderous applause) M'TI: We got a great crowd tonight, Jay. Just like last night's. (laughter. Clip ends.) ANCHOR: FTL asked Jay about the extraordinary audience reaction to M'Ti. CYPHERMAN: Hey, M'ti's hot. And he's funny... for an alien. The audience loves him now. Er, let's just hope he doesn't turn out to be the flavour of the month, huh? 16 May 2145 ANCHOR: There's major news from Habitat Mars. Last year, Kristeen Ballard's team discovered an alien microchip in chambers near the Cydonia region. Now there appears to be an even more important discovery. We go to the red planet for a live statement from Dr. Kristeen Ballard. BALLARD: I've requested and received approval to return to Cydonia. A small staff has been manning our station there, and they have made an unsettling discovery. ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard, has your team found further evidence of a Martian civilisation? BALLARD: I don't want to comment until I can personally see what the team has uncovered. But I will keep the NAU authorities informed of what I find. 17 May 2145 ANCHOR: Georges Favreau will no longer oppose an appearance at the World Congress by mystic Maria Gonzales. FAVREAU: All right, I admit that this woman may have some strange power or ability. And if she does, it may be worth the Congress's time to listen to her. ANCHOR: Even Thomas Dowter is now convinced. DOWTER: Look, there's no way that trick could have been faked. I mean, to levitate only the six-toed cats and leave the rest of the kitties right on the ground? That's pretty damn impressive. There's no such thing as real magic, but I for one would like to hear what this Gonzales woman has to say. ANCHOR: Favreau granted Gonzales one hour to address the Congress a week from today. 18 May 2145 ANCHOR: Where is M'ti? The Last Little Visitor, now no longer very little, did not show up for his co-hosting duties on last night's Jay Cypherman show. Here's Perry Epp with a comment: EPP: I don't know where M'ti is! Ever since he started that show, he's been his own boy. I was able to download his personal communication logs... and there are a lot of calls to a 'B. Mondaine' on Hollywood Island. ANCHOR: Jay Cypherman has another theory. CYPHERMAN: If this is a contractual manoeuvre to squeeze more money out of us, it won't work. M'ti signed a contract, approved by his keeper, Epp, and our lawyers will see that he honours it. 19 May 2145 ANCHOR: The intelligent computer virus aboard the Nautilus was an act of sabotage. And we now know its source. ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (its voice modulates in its customary style): I admit to placing that intelligent virus in the Nautilus's computer. I was concerned about this expedititon. But it was human error that allowed it to stay there. I was cut off from the ship's computer before the launch. My scans of the Net on Earth showed no intelligent viruses... so I assumed that the one on the Nautilus had been found. Earlier today, I uploaded a hunter-killer program that will find any remaining viruses throughout the ship's systems and destroy them. ANCHOR: Captain McDonald happily reports that all systems are A-OK. 22 May 2145 ANCHOR: A Current Byte has found M'ti, the last Little Visitor – and he isn't alone. The popular tab-vid show caught M'ti and Bimbetta Mondaine enjoying a quiet moment together in the lounge of the Soaring Wings Floatel. No word, though, on what M'ti and Ms. Mondaine were discussing in their tête-à-tête. '' And there's more good news from the Nautilus. McDONALD: Thanks to the programs uploaded by the AI, the intelligent virus is completely out of the ship's systems. ANCHOR: And Captain, how is the crew? McDONALD: The crew is still tense... but I'm sure that once we're back on a normal deep sleep cycle, we'll all be fine. 23 May 2145 ANCHOR: What's been discovered on Mars? Dr. Kristeen Ballard has reached the Cydonia region and is standing by for a live report. BALLARD: Today, I went directly with my team to the newly-excavated caverns of Cydonia. And I can confirm that we have made an important find. ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard, can you tell FTL what it is exactly that your team discovered? BALLARD: I can tell you this... it's a mural that dates back to what must have been a very ancient Martian civilisation. ANCHOR: And can we see this mural? BALLARD: No. Not yet. I've sent a request down to the NAU for permission to release the image. Until then, you'll have to wait. But I will say this: the mural is disturbing. 24 May 2145 ANCHOR: FTL goes live to Belgium: GONZALES: Citizens of the world, thank you for letting me speak. I come to you today not for myself, not for humanity, but for creatures from another world... (murmurs from the audience) These creatures have been watching our planet for centuries. They would seem strange to us. Yet they are good, devoted to life... But there are Others, beings who are removed from life as we know it. They are deadly, dangerous, powerful. I know... because I've seen them. I've seen what they can do and... and– (Gonzales swoons) GONSHER (rushes in): Get a Medical Option Consultant up here, stat! 25 May 2145 ANCHOR: Maria Gonzales collapsed yesterday before finishing her alarming address to the World Congress. She was rushed to the Kevorkian Medical Center. Debbie Gonsher, a loyal follower, has an update: GONSHER: Maria is in a coma. So far, the VR brain mapping has not given any indication of what is wrong. I will stay by her side until she recovers. ANCHOR: FTL asked Dr. Winston Rylo his thoughts on Gonzales' strange message. RYLO: Look, I feel badly that the woman's in a coma. But all that hooey about strange creatures watching us and these malevolent 'Others' sounds like a lot of extraterrestrial twaddle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. 26 May 2145 ANCHOR: The mystery mural has been revealed. We go to the Cydonia region of Mars for the unveiling. BALLARD: The NAU's Habitat Mars Council has decided that the image of the Cydonia mural can be seen. I caution everyone, though, not to jump to any conclusions. You see that this Martian landscape is filled with red flowers. There's almost no room for anything else. ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those dandefoxes? BALLARD: They do appear similar. But everyone should reserve judgment until we can study the mural. ANCHOR: And, ironically, this month's seed release, which occurred today, was the biggest ever. A beautiful sight... but could it also be dangerous? 29 May 2145 ANCHOR: Is the Martian mural a warning to Earth? Dr. F. Paulson believes that it is. PAULSON: This confirms my worst fear. Dandefox is spreading everywhere, sucking up oxygen wherever it grows. And if we want to see what that means all we have to do is look at the very red, very dead planet Mars. Perhaps Mars was once blue and green before that predatory plant took over. We must act now if we don't want to end up painting our own terrifying murals. ANCHOR: Meanwhile the followers of the Key West mystic, Maria Gonzales, continue their vigil outside the Kevorkian Center. Sadly, she shows no sign of coming out of her coma. 30 May 2145 ANCHOR: Maria Gonzales, still in the grips of an inexplicable coma, has been seen up and about...in the VR Net! GONSHER: Yes, it's true! Maria has appeared in the Net to her followers, letting us know that she is still with us, that somehow her message will get through. ANCHOR: But could this be another manifestation of the mysterious VR Presence? We asked SHIVA expert, Martin Bibo. BIBO: Well, we have effectively blocked what's called the VR Presence. And this new manifestation is definitely not coming from an off-world source. ANCHOR: Could it be coming from Gonzales? BIBO: That I very much doubt. 31 May 2145 ANCHOR: The last Little Visitor has some incredible news, though it was Bimbetta Mondaine who did most of the talking. BIMBETTA: M'ti and I wish to announce our, er, short... engagement! ANCHOR: Ms. Mondaine, you plan on marrying an alien? BIMBETTA: Outward appearances mean nothing to us. I love his mind... and he loves mine. ANCHOR: M'ti, this is quite some news. How did you fall in love with Ms. Mondaine? M'TI: She's very nice...and she reminds me of my nice friend, the President. ANCHOR: When's the big date? BIMBETTA: June 28th. We can't wait. I've always wanted a June wedding. M'TI: I never had a wedding before. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2145-05